


Ayahuasca

by sariek



Category: The Lost City of Z (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: 他們都開拓了彼此，在死藤水的環繞下不知道自己身在何方。
Relationships: Percy Fawcett/Henry Costin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ayahuasca

**Author's Note:**

> To dream to seek the unknown.  
> To look for what is beautiful is its own reward.  
> A man’s reach should exceed his grasp, or what’s a heaven for?
> 
> —— The Lost City of Z

亨利被沿著樹上葉片落下的雨滴弄醒，亞馬遜叢林的深處並沒有什麼遮蔽物，偶爾就會出現這種直接落在他眼皮上的雨滴。他們昨晚幸運的找到了一個洞穴足以棲身，而槍法比較好的他理所當然的睡在靠外側的位置。一夜過去他身上的衣服全濕了——這他也習慣了。他小心翼翼的起床，試著不去吵醒周圍的隊友，赤著腳往前方的小河走去，這是亞馬遜的某個支流，他們正在繪製的偉大地圖的一部分。亨利十分享受這種雙腳踩在蘚苔和雜草上的觸感，只要周圍沒有蛇、沒有水蛭，他很樂意在這片雨林中跳一支獨舞。

他在河邊的一塊大岩石旁拉起上衣，整個晚上只有兩處蟲的咬痕，看來是蚊子，這很好。他將整件上衣脫掉，注意到手臂的勒痕和肩膀上淺淺的人類咬痕，並在脫下褲子時無奈的想起接近大腿的地方有乾掉的體液痕跡。他確認了水裡沒有水蛭後撈起一些往自己身上抹，試著將髒污去除。肥皂是珍貴物資，通常這種時候河水就足以應付，他也不是真的很介意自己聞起來像發酸的醃肉。

那些體液是帕西的——好吧，或許也有他自己的。壯碩的英國軍官昨晚把自己壓在附近的某塊石地上操幹，動靜之大幾乎嚇走了周圍所有動物。他們自從上次出行順手帶著他在某間藥房買到的油膏後，帕西常常找到機會就與他獨處。從來沒有特別要求，但是亨利會自己褪下褲子，將油膏遞給帕西，任由男人修長的手指輕柔地鑽入他臀間的窄縫裡。帕西通常是溫柔的，那是探險家的手、軍人的手也是繪圖家的手，亨利鮮少看過那雙手造成過任何傷害。他們在各個部落之間穿梭，帕西的雙手通常是他們談和及示好的關鍵。而那雙手現在壓在他的臀上，拇指沾滿了因為體熱融化的油脂在他的洞口進出。亨利喘息著，任帕西再將更多的手指放入，他有時會回頭，看見帕西專注但被情慾刺激的雙眼直直的看著他的臀部，像是平常健走時在看遠方的群山，不見得有個焦點，但他彷彿仍然看見了什麼有意義的東西。

亨利從來不懂自己多毛的下體對帕西有什麼樣的吸引力值得對方這樣看，他也從來不太確定他們開始這樣的原因。他只記得他們當時在某個部落的祭祀活動後，他在河岸的角落抽煙。那天天氣很好，沒有雨，天空乾淨清明，他一邊抽煙一邊觀星，在腦中規劃著接下來的路線。突然帕西在他身旁坐下，沒有說話，拿走了他的煙輕輕吸了一口，接著扔在一旁的地上。

「你這樣會造成森林大火的。」亨利說。帕西徒手摁熄了那用草紙和菸草捲成的煙頭，抓著亨利長著過長鬍鬚的下巴吻了上去，這一吻撞掉了他的眼鏡。

那並不算是個愉快的體驗，河岸邊的泥沙刺得他裸露的臀部紅腫鈍痛。但帕西似乎一點都不在意，用口水草草潤滑就捅進他，亨利在想以一個英國紳士來說這樣是否過於魯莽無禮，但他明白如果帕西知道他想拒絕的話，會拿出藏在袖口的小刀朝他的脖子劃出一個大到觸目驚心的開口，而不是像這樣邀請似的開著雙腿，任他發脹的陰莖一步步刺入他緊緻的洞。亨利喜歡這樣失控的帕西，或許是奇怪的菸草或藥草致幻，讓他把他當成他的妻子，藉此發洩一些性慾。但當帕西的巨物完全進入他時，男人海藍色的雙眼清澈無比的望著他，輕輕地喊了他的名字。帕西第一次叫他的名字——亨利。而不是考斯廷先生。這讓亨利嗚咽出聲，身體抖得厲害。帕西知道他在幹他，帕西的目的就是要幹他。這個事實疊加起來增加了快感，亨利抬起腰，雙腿緊緊夾著帕西的腰，男人的雙手撐在泥地上，很深很深地進入他。像是在探索廣大的雨林，像是在開拓。亨利雙腿發顫，男人頂到深處的時候他覺得意識都要被奪走了，疼痛對他來說不算什麼，但快感，快感是新鮮的。沒有眼鏡幫助他看清楚所有事物，亨利的眼前是模糊但明亮的，他可以看到帕西操幹他時垂在眼前的金色髮絲隨著他們的交媾節奏晃動。這像是魔幻藥般的奇特體驗讓他上癮。

亨利感覺他們那天做了很久，久到天氣變幻莫測的雨林決定開始哭泣，把他們從情慾的夢中淋濕叫醒。他們的衣服都濕透了，亨利不確定自己高潮了幾次，而帕西射在裡面，沒有跟他道歉，僅吻了亨利的肩膀。他們穿回濕透的褲子回到紮營處，換上乾淨的衣服。帕西昨晚沒有在他身上留下太多痕跡，他們甚至不太接吻。隔天早上亨利回到河邊，把自己洗乾淨，再次戴上眼鏡。

-

從那天開始他日復一日洗掉污跡，卻洗不掉帕西對他身體的迷戀。他們只是做愛，沒人能明確定義這是什麼。帕西靠近，他就會主動打開雙腿，像人盡可夫的娼妓。他們的工作日程一如往常，白天工作默契十足，唯一改變的是他們對彼此的稱呼再也不是考斯廷先生和佛塞特先生。而到了夜晚，有時甚至還沒入夜，帕西就會要他。但親吻就只有第一次，亨利再也沒有嚐到帕西乾燥的雙唇。

亨利喜歡帕西幹他，因為只有這些時候，男人會露出他不那麼完美的那一面，露出他人類的那一面。這讓他暫時覺得自己不是這裡唯一的野蠻人，唯一為了理想放棄一切訴諸夢想的人。他們也是獸，只是跟皇家地理學會的那些衣冠禽獸不同，他們有自己的目標，更遠大的志向。而那些志向讓現在這些情慾的發洩完全不值得一提。

「你找到了什麼？」有一次他們發洩完，躺在鋪著帕西襯衫的草地上喘息。金髮男人翻過身數著他腰窩上的咬痕，他們依舊沒有說太多話。亨利難得主動開口，帕西看了他一眼。輕柔但慎重地說：「一些美麗地讓人屏息的東西。」

亨利沒有回話，任由帕西沿著他的大腿往小腿摸去，碰到他破舊的長靴，拿出藏在其中的刀片，那是他們在某個遺跡發現的戰利品。

「我喜歡你保存這些東西的方式。」帕西說著，望向亨利，拿著刀片往他的下巴比劃了一下。

亨利意會過來，淺淺地說：「不。」

「我很好奇。」帕西一勾起嘴角，亨利就妥協了。

他讓帕西用刀片將那些近乎覆蓋他整張臉的鬍鬚一點一點剔除，小心翼翼地像他平常從泥土地中挖掘出古物，一點一點地將覆蓋在上頭遮掩著真實樣貌的泥沙掃除。亨利覺得自己正逐漸被雕塑成一個他自己都不認得的形狀。途中帕西不小心劃傷了他，男人小聲的道歉，拍掉周圍的碎毛後吻了他的傷口。接著繼續把剩下的雜毛剃除。那在最後捏了捏亨利光滑的下巴，把刀片往草地上抹了抹塞回亨利的短靴中。

亨利摸著自己光滑的下巴，不太敢想像自己現在的模樣。他到河邊洗臉，冰涼的水流過他的傷口有些刺癢，他看著水中的自己，幾乎難以辨認，他已經很多年不長這樣了。已經很多很多年沒有卸下武裝，只因為有個人說他好奇，他想看看。亨利接著注意到水中印出帕西微笑的臉，發現自己其實在默默期待看到這個笑容。

這個笑容是他們每一次走過各個遺跡，發現到新的證據時男人臉上會出現的。那是一種男人得到屬於自己成就的面容，一種發現了只有自己、唯有自己的慧眼能夠挖掘出最深的秘密的成就感。

而現在他透過自身讓他追隨的探險家得到了新的發現，像是一個新生的陶器，一個不被遺忘的文明。

「你看起來比我想像的年輕。」帕西平靜地說，按著他的手不讓他把眼鏡戴回。「很美。」亨利不想肯定他指的是什麼。

那趟旅程之後亨利再也沒有把眼鏡戴回，隨著旅程越來越長，他的面容又再次被那些毛髮覆蓋。像是他們踏過的遺跡，再次消失在叢林深處。直到未來的探險者再次發現。

他們後來回到英國，偶爾在一些下午茶約會或是學術研討會相見，在各種場合上互稱考斯廷先生和佛塞特先生。誰都沒有提起叢林中的那些慾望。彷彿那些情事都只是雲煙，只是雨林和絕望致使他們產生的幻覺。亨利重新戴上眼鏡，了解到帕西始終是探險家，而自己不過是他這趟淵遠流長的旅程中奇特的發現之一，一個僅身在亞馬遜才有價值的奇珍異寶，在回到倫敦後就會失去其珍奇的特質。

他也不是帕西要找的答案，亨利理解了這一點。但或許在某些時候，在帕西摸著他光滑雙頰，在帕西狠狠地操進他的瞬間，這些時候他有些希望——即使只有一小部分——帕西可以從他身上找到他要的答案。

那些渺小、唯美又未知的事物。

  
  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是太想幹派汀森了。（閉眼）  
> 我真的對查理好好。（夠）


End file.
